The One Where Quinn Breaks Her iPhone
by hellyeahgleek
Summary: Cute Quinntana oneshot-Quinn breaks her iPhone, and is desperate to play Angry Birds. A/N: This is the first in the soon many The One Where...Quinntana oneshots!


"Urm, Santana?"

I turn to face my beautiful blonde girlfriend, who is stood sheepishly i n doorway to the kitchen. I raise a single eyebrow. What the hell has my accident prone baby done now?

"Yes, Q?" I prompt, smirking a little. God, Quinn is _so _sexy when she's all guilty, cos she bites her bottom lips, which drives me _crazy_.

"I, uh, kinda broke my iPhone. Now don't get too mad, cos I have a legit reason for breaking it,"

"Go on," I say, on the verge of laughing. I would trust Quinn with my life; however, I wouldn't trust her with my possessions. She really is Miss Clumsy of the Century. It's adorable, however, and I find it endearing.

"Well, I was playing Angry Birds Space..." She begins, but is quickly cut off by me laughing. I keel over, tears of laughter streaming down my face. When I finally gain control and straighten up, I can see Quinn is looking at me with a bewildered expression, but decides not to question it. "And the damn bird missed. I got kinda...angry and frustrated and, well, I chucked it at the wall. It was an impulsive decision,"

I burst into laughter yet again, which earns me a smack around the head.

"Okay, okay," I wheeze, clutching my sides which are now aching. "We'll go tomorrow to get you another iPhone. I know how you can't be without your precious Angry Birds,"

Quinn huffs irritably before storming out. Oh my dear God, Quinn is so freakin' adorable when she's mad at me.

* * *

"Ugh, I couldn't sleep at _all _last night," Quinn complains as we get into the car. We're off to get Q another iPhone at the Apple store, which usually I refuse to step foot in, due to the fact the person behind the desk is usually an acne-ridden teenage yob who ogles both me and my girl, and is probably thinking how likely it is that we'd have a threesome with him. Um, not likely at all, honey. Today, however, I've made an exception for Quinn, because if I don't come with her, she'll whinge and moan.

"Usually I play a nice game of Angry Birds, sometimes Temple Run, to relax me just before I nod off. But obviously I _couldn't _so I didn't sleep a wink,"

"Oh, well you must have been fake snoring this morning when I woke up. You were _totally _out of it, so don't be such a drama queen, Q. Anyway, whose fault is it you don't have an iPhone anyway?" I retort, smirking as Quinn's face drops into a glum, guilty look. She looks down at her creamy hands in her lap, frowning sadly.

"Me," She admits. I chuckle to myself, as I pull into the car park. Quinn gives a squeal of delight (that's where we're both so different-I despise the Apple store, whereas Quinn is practically in love with it) and barely waits for me to park up before she leaps out of the car, giggling like a little kid.

"Damn, you're cute," I blurt accidentally, and Q looks over the roof of the car at me and gives me a huge grin.

"Babe, you're blushing!"

Dammit, I hate that Q has that effect on me; she makes me go all silly, my heart melts, my insides go all gooey.

My girlfriend runs around the car and grabs my hand, tugging me toward the store, practically hopping on the spot with excitement. She really is like a little kid on Christmas morning. I bet she'll be more excitable than our future children.

As soon as we enter the store, I notice that there in fact _was _a creepy, acne-ridden Neanderthal stood behind the desk with a bored expression on his gross face. However, he immediately perks up when he sees me and Q enter hand in hand. I clutch the blonde's hand tighter, and give the dude a look at that could possibly kill.

Of course, Quinn is totally oblivious.

Q is already on Angry Birds by the time we're in the car. We spend the rest of the car journey in silence, the only sounds being the weird bird grunts coming from the iPhone.

"Happy now, Quinn?" I ask, as we enter our apartment. The blonde looks up at me from her stupid game, and places the phone in her pocket. She pulls me in for a kiss, which I return.

"Now I am," She replies, and I blush foolishly.


End file.
